


The Fictuation

by sweetiejelly



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiejelly/pseuds/sweetiejelly
Summary: "It can't be about you either or you wouldn't be so happy. Is it about the married couple then?""Bingo!""Is it hot?""Like wasabi."Mek glares at them both. "It's-" He can feel his cheeks burn. "-inaccurate."
Relationships: Boss/Mek (My Engineer)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 212





	The Fictuation

**Author's Note:**

> The 'hot like wasabi' bit is borrowed from Lay's [Namanana](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DlUsnZjfYZA). Since the show decided to have these characters read fanfics of their friends/themselves and Boss seems to be the words guy among them (or at least the one who makes up words), it just felt possible that he'd... do this.

Mek can forgive Boss a lot. A _lot_. He's weak for that face (that person) and Boss knows it. Boss uses it. But this? Mek doesn't know if he can let this go.

"What's wrong?" King plops down on the bench on the other side of their courtyard table and pushes his hair back, like _that_ would help him see the problem better. "Boss?"

Well, maybe it does help.

Mek nods.

"What did he do this time?"

Mek clutches his phone tighter and purses his lips.

"I'm going to guess it's worse than stealing your snacks or forgetting to do his worksheets."

"It is," Mek says darkly and angles the phone so that King can see it.

King's eyes go big. "Are you my sister? Why are you reading this?"

"Boss wrote it."

King snatches his phone. " _Boss_?!"

Mek drops his face into his hands, tries to disappear as his friend quietly speed reads the X-rated piece of fiction his boyfriend wrote.

" _Oh_. Whoa-ho! I didn't know Boss could get so…"

Mek sighs, bracing for impact.

"...descriptive."

"What are we talking about?" Bohn hops out of nowhere and onto the table.

"Fanfic." King waggles his eyebrows.

"Not again." Bohn rolls his eyes. "Am I at least-"

"It's not about _you_." King sing-songs, eyes full of mischief and Mek wants to die.

"It can't be about you either or you wouldn't be so happy. Is it about the married couple then?"

"Bingo!"

"Is it hot?"

"Like wasabi."

Mek glares at them both. "It's-" He can feel his cheeks burn. "-inaccurate." He snatches his phone back.

Bohn snorts. "It's _always_ inaccurate! But that's good, right? That means no one's actually stalking you and spying on you."

" _Oh_." King says, finally getting it. "How is it inaccurate?"

"First of all, Duen never grins that much when we make out. He's too busy moan-"

King splays a hand over Bohn's face. "Mek?" He asks as Bohn splutters and swats at him.

"We're not- we haven't…" Mek draws in a long, overdue breath. And then he feels anger bubble up fast and new. "So tell me how can he? Is there-?"

"No way!" King slaps a hand down on the table. "Think about it! Boss? When _would_ he?"

"When would he _what_?" Bohn looks suspiciously between them.

Mek blinks down at his phone. King's not wrong. Mek's basically Boss's whineline 24-7. When _would_ Boss have time to cheat on him?

"Twelve-fifteen to twelve thirty!"

Speak of the devil.

Boss saunters up to their table, flings his bag down, and melts on Mek like Mek's his personal sofa. "I can't _believe_ Tee dragged me into helping him clean the classroom for an extra _fifteen_ minutes!"

"Hey, Boss." Bohn puts his bossy voice on. "What did you do to him?"

Boss arcs upright in one smooth move that makes Mek nervous. He needs his guitar on his lap now. Better his guitar than Boss.

But too late. Boss is sliding back down, both arms wrapping around him like he thinks he can get away with anything if he just bats his eyes hard enough. "Mek? What is Bohn talking about?"

"Don't you remember-" King lifts both brows and looks between them. "-what happened last night?"

"Last night?" Boss whips his head around to look at all of them. He looks so confused, so innocent that Mek almost thinks _he's_ the one who hallucinated the whole fictuation. Dang it, the whole _fic_ situation. He's not going to make up words like Boss now. _Boss_ is the words guy.

Ugh, Boss is the _words_ guy.

Mek sighs and backs away so there's a decent span of space between them. Boss always scrambles his brain, especially from this close up. Mek pushes his arms away and deposits him on the bench.

"I have to go."

"Hey, Mek! Mek!" Boss yells after him and nope, Mek's not going to think about _that_ scene in the story. He refuses.

~

"Mek?" Boss sounds dejected when he pushes open the fabric partition to their bedroom that night. "Did I do something wrong?"

Mek takes a breath. He's been preparing the whole day and he's still not ready to have this conversation. "Didn't King tell you?"

Boss shakes his head. "He said I should talk to you but you've been like Ram today. Except worse. You didn't even reply to my texts!"

Boss sits gingerly on the edge of the bed and Mek can't help the passage that flashes through his mind like a streaker at a soccer game.

> _Mek yanks him by the wrist and tugs him fully onto the bed. Before Boss has time to blink, Mek has thrown his body over Boss, the weight and feel of him a small taste of what's to come._

"You-" Mek closes his eyes. How to word? That's one thing he admires so much about Boss, that he always knows what to say. And if he didn't, he just made up words and that was that.

Boss turns to him, shuffling (by himself) more fully onto the bed.

"Come here." Mek marvels at his voice, how it's - small, scratchy - barely even his.

Boss kicks off his slippers and slithers over like he's some garden variety snake (or some garden fae, the prettiest).

"Mek?"

Mek yanks him over the rest of the way and hooks his chin over Boss's delicate shoulder. "Am I a bad boyfriend?"

"What?" Boss tries to turn around to look at him but Mek holds him stubbornly in place.

"Am I... not what you want?"

"Mek! What are you talking about? I'm going to kill King! What did he even _say_?"

"It's got nothing to do with him! _You_." Mek breathes in the sun-warmed t-shirt on Boss and the light potato chips smell that never seems to leave him. "You _wrote_ about all these things we haven't even done."

At Boss's sudden stillness, Mek knows he knows now. "Mek, I…"

When Boss doesn't finish his sentence and trembles just the slightest in his arms, Mek gives up, all residual anger dissipating. It's Boss. He's made Boss sad. It's not worth it.

Mek turns his head and kisses the shell of Boss's ear in apology. Then, out of morbid curiosity, he licks it a bit too like that one scene in Boss's fic.

"Mek, you don't have to. You're not a bad boyfriend! We-" Boss breaks off on a moan as Mek worries Boss's earlobe between his teeth.

"Mek, Mek, listen to me. Oh my god, right there!"

Mek couldn't help a small smile before sucking harder on Boss's neck.

" _-oh!_ " Boss leans, exposing more of his neck as his hands twist in Mek's shirt, almost yanking it off.

Mek lets go for a minute to take it off himself. He's still wearing a white t-shirt underneath the plaid he discarded, so he's not sure why Boss is looking at him like that, like he's wearing so much _less_.

"Boss? My eyes are up here."

"Heh." Boss gives him a cheeky smile. "I just... like your shirt."

Mek looks down to make sure. "It's a plain white-" But he forgets his argument as soon as he gets a lapful of Boss, a lapful of Boss kissing him.

Mek doesn't mean to, but the mattress is bouncy anyway and Boss throws off his center of gravity. Before he knows it, he's pinned Boss under him. They're still kissing so Mek feels the puff of air, the _oof_ , as Boss is pressed down to bed.

And then Mek feels something else against his hip.

That was quick. It's always quick. That's part of the problem. He's never kissed his way down Boss's body the way his best- his _boyfriend_ apparently wants him to. In fact they've never made it past fast hands and swift mouths. They've never…

> _Mek kicks Boss's feet further apart and squeezes his hips with both hands. "Ready?"_

Mek tightens his hands on Boss's arms and rises up on a huff, overwhelmed before he even starts. He closes his eyes and hangs his head, trying to drag in as much air as he can.

"Mek?" Boss sounds wrecked, all breathy and messy, all perfect. "Just kiss me. We can just-"

Mek crashes down on Boss's lips, following the demand to the letter, like their lives _depend_ upon it. 

When Boss nibbles on his bottom lip though, Mek loses focus.

> _Boss arcs up the bed as Mek licks and nibbles around his nipples until they pebble._

"Boss." Mek rolls them so they're on their sides, face to face. "Why?"

"The- the fic? Um."

"Boss." Mek crushes them together in a tighter hug. "I'm still your best friend, right?"

"Of course, Mek." Boss fidgets and huffs hot air onto Mek's neck, which - _so_ distracting. "You'll always be my best friend."

"Then, can you tell your best friend why you posted that story about your boyfriend?"

"I-" Boss digs his nails into Mek's upper arms. "I'm shy."

Mek tries to piece together the facts. Fact number one - Boss blushes after their makeouts. Fact number two - Boss has published phrases that make Mek's ears red just recalling them.

"Boss," Mek strokes comforting hands down his back. "Let's play truth or dare."

"Now?!"

"I'll go first. Truth."

Boss huffs. "You _always_ go for truth."

"I had to," Mek confesses. "Bohn dared you to kiss me on the cheek that once and it was- it was too much." _It hurt too much_ , he doesn't say. _It hurt too much that it wasn't real._

But Boss gets it anyway. "Oh. Right."

"But we're together now and I trust you," Mek says in a rush, "so, dare."

" _Mek_." Boss nudges him far enough to look him in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Boss," Mek stares back. _"Dare_ ," he says quietly.

Boss blinks, hesitating only a moment before blurting, "Kiss my neck. But like, hard enough to leave a mark."

> _Mek sucks five hickeys - one for each week they've been together - down Boss's neck, marking him his._

"One," Mek says as he surveys his first effort.

"You're doing more?" Boss looks down hopefully, lips red from how much he's licked and bit them.

 _You wanted five._ Mek thinks as he leans back in and sucks. This second time, it feels more intense, like Boss might actually come from just this - Mek's weight on him, Mek's mouth on him.

"Take off your shirt." Mek slips a hand down to the hem and runs a light thumb over soft skin.

"Okay, okay! Stop tickling me!" Boss yelps and shoves up elbows as he struggles to tug his shirt off.

What can Mek do but help.

And then Boss is top naked and Boss's face is especially naked, eyes stupidly large. (Stupidly beautiful.) And on Boss's neck, two spots darken where Mek's laid his lips.

 _His_ , he thinks, as he wraps his lips back on Boss's neck, as he wraps his arms around Boss's bare torso. He'll always be Boss's, in whatever form Boss wants him.

"Hey Boss," he says as he emerges from working up the fifth mark.

"Hmm?" Boss looks half dazed, hair mussed and cheeks pink.

"You can write me stories any time you want, if you're too shy to tell me. But you can tell me too. I don't want to get this wrong." Mek taps at the third hickey he made, but what he means is _us_. _I don't want to get us wrong._

Boss nods. "Same goes for you, too, Mek. Text me, sext me, whatever. I don't want to get us wrong either."

Mek doesn't think that's possible but he nods anyway. "Mm. Your turn."

"What? You want hickeys too?"

Mek sighs. Not that he's against it but… "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Boss says. "Ha, you're surprised, right? I have to keep you on your toes! I can't say dare _all_ the time."

Mek doesn't even have to think about his question. It's been on his mind the whole day. "Do you want to do everything in your fic?"

Boss's mouth opens but no words come out.

"I-I can-" change my question, is what Mek would have said. But Boss blurts out a loud and clear "Yes!" before he could.

"Tonight?" Mek chokes out. He thinks he might not be able to make it past page six without losing it all but he doesn't want to pre-disappoint his boyfriend.

"Hey, Mek?" Boss whines at him. "It's my turn now. You get _one_ question at a time. One! So, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Mek says. He's not ready to hear if Boss really sounds like that if he-

> _When Mek closes his mouth over the sensitive bud, Boss squirms, as much as he can squirm while pressed down by the firm, hot weight of Mek above him. "Ah, Mek," Boss pants, voice higher than usual. "Ah, Mek!" Boss whimpers when Mek flicks his tongue again, quick and wet and perfect._

"Truth? But you just-"

"Have to keep you on your toes."

"Ah, ha." Boss scrounges up a laugh. "Right. So… how did you know it was me? I didn't put my name on it. The fic, I mean. I used an obscure plant name that King told me one time. It's in Latin and everything."

Mek has to smile. "Hey, Boss? Do I just take off my clothes anywhere?"

"What? No! It took me forever to- uh… no?"

"So it was either you or a stalker. Who else would know about my birthmark? _There_?"

"Oh," Boss flushes. "But why were you reading fiction about us in the first-"

"My turn! Truth or dare?"

"See, I should say 'truth' to really trip you up, but you'd be expecting that. So, dare. Ha!"

Mek wants to smile harder than he is. His boyfriend's adorable. "I… dare you to do what you _really_ want to do to me right now."

Boss makes a face. "Isn't that a 'truth' too? You're cheating!"

Mek shrugs. He supposes Boss is right.

"I'm dating a cheater," Boss pushes him down to the mattress and straddles him. And then Boss's face is right above Mek's and Mek's brain shuts down a bit, zooms in on Boss, Boss, Boss.

> _Boss cups Mek's face in his hands and capital-k Kisses him. It starts out like their usual, soft and sweet and full of smiles. See, Mek makes him smile most of all, makes him happy. But then the kiss gets wetter by licks, easy strolls of tongues along lips, tingly, slow but full of promise. Mek's arms wrap around Boss's back and Boss can't help canting forward, grinding downward._

Mek groans, opening his mouth. Boss is really grinding down on him, hips undulating like-like he's riding, going somewhere. Mek moans and flips them, to make Boss stay. He always wants Boss to stay, just stay. Boss echoes his moan back, higher and better. Because, of course, Boss's voice is part and parcel of Mek's kryptonite. Mek tries as best as he could to lick up every sound. If he grinds down while he does it too, well, it's Boss. And this is in Boss's fic too.

What's not in Boss's fic are these persistent taps at Mek's arm. Mek pulls away in a daze to look down at him.

"Your turn," Boss says. "Truth or dare."

It takes Mek a second, but he says, "Truth but let's make it your turn. How far... do you want to go tonight?"

Boss blinks up shy at him and slides his eyes to the side. "Um, how far do _you_ want to go?"

" _Boss_ ," Mek cups his cheek and turns him gently back to look him in the eyes. "Truth. Please."

"I- I want you, don't get me wrong," Boss says and Mek can't help but inhale deeply. Boss _wants_ him. Boss _likes_ him. Sometimes it still boggles Mek's mind.

"But?" He prompts when Boss hesitates saying anything more.

"But I'm more at the planning stage?"

Mek chokes on nothing. Planning? Boss is _planning_ out how to bed him? _Fuck_.

"It's King's fault!" Boss blurts.

And _what_? Mek frowns. What's King got to do with it?

"I asked him what I should do if I didn't know how to get from point A to point B and he told me to plan it out, sketch it. But you know me, I'm not great at sketching. Stick people are not sexy. And so I thought- well, I could _write_ it out, maybe, and- and well, I wasn't going to post it but it took me a whole week to research and write, so."

 _Research_. Mek blanks out a bit, wondering if the medium was text or film, with sounds or without.

"And that-" Mek chokes out, trying not to think about all the things that Boss included in his fic. "-that's what you want? Someday?"

Boss blushes down his _chest_ as he nods, all shy, and Mek should be less charmed and more turned on but it's Boss. Affection and being affected have always gone hand in hand when it comes to him.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Boss tugs at him, at his hands (and heart and soul but nevermind that). "But Mek, you- you can… edit if you want changes."

Mek laughs. Boss can't be serious.

Boss contradicts him right away. "Mek, I'm serious. We should… collaborate. I don't want it to just be what _I_ want."

Mek kisses him. "Boss, have I ever just let you get away with whatever you want?"

Boss blinks at him, incredulous. "You helped me date a whole other _person_ because you thought that's what I wanted."

That's different, Mek wants to say. "Well, who else was going to teach you how to ride a bike or how to dance, huh? _I'm_ your best friend."

Boss smiles at him, all fond. "I love you."

Mek used to think he can't get happier than Boss telling him that for the first time, but he was wrong. So wrong. "Same," he says and hides a smile in their kiss.

Boss pushes him away though. "Mek? Truth or dare?"

"Mmm..." Mek thinks about it. "Both? I skipped a round earlier."

Boss puts both hands on his shoulders and pushes. "I dare you to come first," Boss whispers into his ear after straddling him. "Let me take care of you."

"And your question?" Mek figures he's not going to have the presence of mind to answer later.

"Do you prefer 'dear' or 'darling'?"

> _"Darling, dear, oh fuck," Boss hangs his head and bites at the corner of the pillow as Mek crooks another finger in, angling it just right._

"I prefer 'darling, dear, oh fuck'," Mek quotes him back word for word and gets attacked for it. Attacked with lips and hands, with Boss all over him.

Mek laughs, delighted. Boss is so easy to rile up, so easy to love. He doesn't think he'll ever get over it. But well, it's Boss. He doesn't want to get over it. They still have so much to look forward to, a whole ten pages at least. Or maybe ten books. Boss is right. They should… collaborate.


End file.
